Deranged Designer
by harlequincabaret
Summary: Quick oneshot about a clothing designer in Underland who might just be a little nuts.  Kind of a cheesey, cutesy short story for fun.  Features the Mad Hatter, a fledgling romance and writing done when I was so, so tired.


A/N: Hello! This is just a one-shot based on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland film. I loved the film, and thought of this today. Lame title for a story…I know. I'm not overly impressed with this, personally, but I used it as a tool to get me through this massive writer's block I've been having for my Harry Potter and Hunger Games stories…please let me know what you think, and please excuse any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm so tired.

Deranged Designer

Her hair was pulled back into pigtails, each sitting high above the crown of her head. It was a vivid pink, with bits of blonde here and there, contrasting wildly with the unnatural hue. Her eyes were wide, bright orbs—purple with flecks of gold in color—and always alert and curious. She had the height of a small child, but the curves of a well-matured woman. Her hands were worn, calloused even. Black and white striped fingerless gloves covered up many scars and scabbing pinpricks.

Jessia's hands were ever-moving. It seemed her sewing and sketching never ended. Nobody in Underland knew whether or not she got any sleep! If she didn't, she always looked rested.

Jessia was a seamstress and a designer for the various creatures of Underland. Some were small, others human like her. Her clothing was eccentric, and it was even too mad for some residents of Underland. Still, she had a steady flow of loyal customers.

The long fingers fiddled with muted yellow thread. It effortlessly glided in and out of the soft fabric; it was the work of a skilled professional.

"'Ello Jessia!"

Her head bolted upright, and her eyes were dancing.

"Tarrant." Jessia nearly dropped her box full of thread spools. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm picking up my new outfit you designed for me!"His smile was large, and he appeared excited.

"Is it that time of year already?" She asked with a hand on her head.

"I was just in here last week to order it," he replied, and his face echoed his confusion.

"Oh! Oh…right." Her cheeks reddened. "Sorry. Busy week!" Jessia rushed to the back room and came out with an elongated bag. "Here it is."

"Brilliant." The "Mad Hatter", as he was often called, snatched the bag from the seamstress.

"I hope you like it," she muttered nervously. "It's a little…different."

"I like different." He smirked, sparing a fleeting glance for Jessia, and then he unzipped the cover. "Wow."

"Why don't you try it on? You know where the dressing room is."

He bounced off, and Jessia followed his fading figure with misty eyes.

She sighed, from what emotion she was not exactly sure.

Jessia had a similar name as Tarrant. She was known as the "Deranged Designer", mostly by the people who didn't like her. Her friends and friendly acquaintances either called her Jessia or Sia. She _was, _admittedly, a little mad. Just a hint. None of the townsfolk knew the reason, nor did she. She had always been a little off her rocker, and she wasn't embarrassed to say it. It was just the way the cards had been dealt. She'd always assumed it was because of her parents, though she barely knew them. It wasn't her fault.

"Not my fault." Jessia whispered, and threaded the pale yellow thread through a needle.

"How do I look?" Tarrant asked, spinning in a circle slowly to show off the garment.

"Smashing," Jessia smiled mildly. "Not to toot my own horn."

Hatter burst into a fit of hysterical giggles, and after a few moments, Jessia felt it was safe to join in. She always felt an inherent need to impress Tarrant, though she never knew why. Was it attraction? Or was it merely because he was another customer?

"I think it's great. The colors…" His voice faded, and he didn't finish his statement.

"You like them?" She asked hopefully.

"Very much." He turned sideways and admired the hues on his socks. "You have a flair for fashion."

Jessia laughed naturally this time. Most wouldn't agree, but of course it would take someone like Tarrant to appreciate her trippy and eccentric style.

"You flatter me."

"Well, I must be going. Tea, you know. If you ever take a rest, you should stop by one day! Mallymkun and Thackery should like to see you."He looked hopefully, and Jessia could not refuse when his eyes were so round and expectant. They seemed to glow radiantly.

"If I do get a break, I shall. I've always wondered how the 'Mad Hatter's' tea parties are."

"I'll go change back now."

The clotheshorse waited impatiently for the man to return to the foyer. When he came bounding out, she felt her heart flutter. His lips were stretched into a bright grin once again.

"Sia—I would very much like our meetings to be more frequent. Of course, I know it takes time to make clothes…I was thinking maybe once a month, instead of our usual annual meeting."

"You want more variety in your wardrobe?" She asked, the gears already churning over what to create next.

"Well, yes…that'd be nice. But I would like it more just to see you."

Jessia took in a sharp breath. She was caught by surprise, even if it was a good surprise.

"You're an amazing seamstress, Jessia. We have a lot in common! We feel most at home with needle and thread…and did you know all the best people are mad?"His green eyes were shining, clearly anticipating Jessia's next words.

"You've caught me off guard, Tarrant," she squeaked. Her eyes were downcast, and she was repeatedly flattening out wrinkles in her skirt to keep herself occupied. When she finally gathered the courage to lift her gaze, she was smiling. "I'd like to see you more often, as well. You always are the highlight of my year. You give me the most freedom with the clothing."

"It's settled then! Once a month?"

"We can push twice a month…or three times even." She suggested, hoping he would agree to it.

"Wouldn't that be strenuous on you? To make so much clothing…I'm not you're only customer! Three times a month would be insanity!" The pair shared another chuckle at their own expense.

"I'd do it—to have you as company."

"Three times a month?"

"Or whenever you'd like. My shop is always open."

"Great. Well, I must be off to tea then…"

Without any more words of parting, Tarrant left in a hurry for tea with Mallymkun and Thackery.

Jessia went into the back room to check the dressing room. It was protocol for her to make sure none of her customers left anything…and sure enough, Tarrant had left behind his scarf that was a part of the new outfit.

She gripped it in her hands and ran out the door, down the pathway towards the Hatter's home. She saw Tarrant not too far from her, and called out his name. He slowed his pace, and turned his head.

Jessia waved the scarf in the air, and his eyes popped.

"I thought I'd forgotten something!"

"Yes!"

"I'm glad you caught me."

She folded it over a couple times, and then fashioned it around his neck and tied it into a knot. It complimented his eyes nicely, and it even fit his existing outfit. In such close proximity, she couldn't help but feel overcome by the desire to kiss him on the cheek. After all, it would be polite and civilized…and not unruly, right? With a moment's hesistation, she got on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips over his cheek.

A slight pink-tinted blush colored his face, but he smiled timidly.

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

"I can't," she replied, crestfallen. "I have to return to the store."

"I wish you could stay."

"Tomorrow." She said firmly, without a thought on it.

"Tea tomorrow!" He enthused.

"Yes, but I must get going now."

"Wait—before you go! Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He looked genuinely curious of her answer, and she raised her eyebrows.

"No idea. I'm not one for riddles…but I suppose I'll try and have an answer in time for tea tomorrow."

"You probably won't." He said frankly. "I haven't the faintest idea what the answer to the riddle is."

For a few seconds, Jessia just stared at him. And then she giggled, maybe just a little hysterically, and said her goodbyes.


End file.
